1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and in particular to a dustproof receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products are widely used more and more with the development of the technology of the electrons. Connectors are also widely used with the development of the technology of the electrons. However, terminals of the connectors are easily to be dirtied and degraded by the dust. So, a dustproof receptacle connector is needed urgently.
A conventional dustproof receptacle connector includes a dielectric housing, a plurality of terminals received in a cavity of the dielectric housing and a dustproof means assembled to a mouth of the cavity for preventing dust from entering into the cavity and degrading the terminals in the cavity. There is a guide groove in the two inner sides of the cavity respectively. The guide groove extends from the mouth of the cavity to the end of the cavity. The dustproof means includes a dustproof cover and a plurality of springs. The dustproof includes a plate. An arm extends from each side of the plate respectively. A plurality of positioning pillars are defined in the middle of the inner side of the plate. The dustproof means is received in the dielectric housing. The arms slide in the guide grooves. The end portion of the springs contact the rear wall of the cavity and the front portion of the springs twine on the positioning pillars.
In use, when the jack plugs into the dustproof receptacle connector at an angle, the dustproof cover will deviate from the guide groove for only one side of the jack receiving stress. And also one arm of the dustproof cover which receives more stress than the other arm of the dustproof cover will be easy to be deformed or broken. Furthermore, the unbalance stress which the dustproof cover received will lead the springs being compressed at a different degree. Therefore, the springs are easy to be over compressed so that the springs are deformed and result the dustproof cover out of use.
Furthermore, the bottom surfaces of the front terminals are lower than the bottom surfaces of the back terminals because the connectors exist positive and negative common difference during the procedure of making. When the connector welds with a printed circuit board, the front terminals contact the printed circuit board before the back terminals. Therefore, the front portion of the dustproof receptacle connector is easy to deviate from the printed circuit board for the back portion of the dustproof receptacle connector receiving a big force of the soldering. The assembling of the dustproof receptacle connector is influenced.